Sano Chronicles
by Akane5
Summary: The Sequel to Sano Diaries is finally here!
1. Family Vacation

**SANO CHRONICLES**

**Chapter 01 – Family Vacation**

In the two months following the fight in Akiyama's base things began to settle down a little bit. Kaoru had been saving some money and now that Kenshin and Sano were feeling better she thought it was time for a little vacation. Sakura had also been teaching lessons to earn some money and help with the expenses. Come to think of it, it was BECAUSE of Sakura that they all needed a vacation. Ever since Sakura came back into her life there hasn't been a whole lot of rest for anyone. Oh well, it was always like that wasn't it? Every time they gained a new friend, drama inevitably ensued. Now the drama had died down, everyone was well, and it was time for a nice long vacation.

The gang decided they wanted to go to Osaka by boat. That would be a nice, relaxing way to travel, unless of course Kaoru and Yahiko got sick again. They were just going to have to make the best of it. Everyone got ready and boarded the ship the next morning. As it turns out Kaoru and Yahiko did get sick, but they got over it by the third night. The fourth night on board the group was having dinner on the deck when an unexpected wave crashed onto the boat sweeping many people overboard, Sakura included. Sanosuke immediately jumped in after her. A storm broke seemingly out of nowhere. Waves were continually crashing against the boat and rain was coming down hard.

Kaoru: Sakura! …sis…

Kenshin: (grabbing Kaoru) Come on we have to get inside!

Kaoru: (looking at Kenshin with wide eyes) But…

Kenshin: We have to trust that they will be alright. There is nothing we can do for them now, that there isn't.

So Kaoru hesitantly allowed herself to be led into the lower areas of the ship where they would be safe from the storm [_hopefully_]. Yahiko was waiting for them with blankets.

Yahiko: (surprised to only see the two of them) Hey, where are Sano and Sakura ?

------------------------------------

Sakura saw Sanosuke jump in and she reached for him. Sano extended his arm and was finally able to grab Sakura by the wrist. Then, before Sakura could grab Sano with her other hand a huge wave swept over them. Sakura was slammed into a large rock that jutted out of the ocean. She opened her mouth to scream but only swallowed water instead. The next thing she knew, she was lying on the beach. Sano was kneeling over her protecting her face from the harsh rain.

Sakura: Wha…? (just then she felt the pain in her head and back and she grimaced)

Sanosuke: That bad huh?

Sakura: (she looked into his eyes and smiled) I've had worse.

Sanosuke: We need to find shelter until this storm passes. It looks like there is a cave in those rocks. (pointing to the middle of a huge rock structure a few feet away) Are you up for it?

Sakura: Lets go.

Sanosuke helped her up and she noticed a dark bruise on her right wrist. [_Where did that come from?_] Then her memory came flooding back. That is the wrist Sano had a hold of. When she got slammed into the rock she saw him in front of her. He must have held on tighter, so as not to lose her. Sakura was overcome with emotion at the thought and hugged Sanosuke tight. She could not deny her feelings any longer. She loved him. Sano was surprised by the hug, but not unpleasantly. He lightly hugged her back, careful not to put too much pressure on her sore back. When Sakura loosened her grip they started to make their way up the treacherous rock formation. Climbing rocks in the rain was no easy task, but Sakura's training had helped her to endure any situation. She guessed that Sanosuke was that way by nature.

About half way up they did find a cave and decided to enter.

Sanosuke: There, this should be a good place to dry off and wait for the storm to pass.

They went inside and started a fire.

Sakura: Umm, we need to let our close dry off.

Sanosuke: (feeling his cheeks burn momentarily) I know… I won't look.

Sakura nodded and turned around. She stripped to her underwear and Sano did the same. Then they just sat there with their backs to the fire. Outside the wind howled and rain splashed near the entrance of the cave. Yet still, they sat in silence. Sano sat there practically numb from his thoughts. [_How did this happen? Are the others alright? Are Sakura's wounds ok? When I saw her wrist I… I can't believe I did that to her…_] Sano stole a glance in Sakura's direction and mentally grimaced when he saw the bruises and gashes on her back. He looked away.

Sanosuke: Ummo…?

Sakura: (startled out of her own thoughts, turning to face him) What is it?

Sanosuke: (still looking away) Um… I didn't mean to, but um… your back, it looks pretty bad. You should let me treat you.

Sakura: (redness filling her cheeks) uh…I…uh…its not that bad (she protested)

Sanosuke: …at least let me clean your wounds for you, you can't even reach them.

Sakura: (feeling embarrassed and helpless at the same time, trying to deny her injuries once again) but…it's not…

Sanosuke: (cutting her off) I won't take no for an answer. Lay on your stomach.

Sakura did this without further protest. Sano got up, tore some cloth from his pants, and soaked up some rainwater in it. Then he went over to clean off Sakura's wounds. They were not quite as bad as he initially thought but they still needed to be looked after. Sano quietly treated her wounds and Sakura silently let him. When he was done, Sano went back across the fire and laid down for sleep.

Sakura: (quietly) Thank you.

Sanosuke: You're welcome.

That was the end of their conversation. It seems they both had a lot of thinking to do. Just as Sakura was dozing off she thought she heard something, but she couldn't quite make out what it was. She looked over at Sano and saw that he had his head cocked to the side as if he was trying to listen to something. Sakura looked back to the entrance to the cave. That's where the sound had to be coming from. It was getting a little louder now. It was a soft sloshing sound. Sakura and Sanosuke stared in wonderment as a small figure appeared in the opening of the cave. The small figure collapsed almost as soon as it was inside the cave. Sakura jumped up and ran over to what turned out to be a small child. This little girl somehow managed to climb up to the cave in the pouring rain. It was incomprehensible, yet true. Sano, who was still in shock, stayed put. Sakura came back to the fire with the young girl in her arms. This girl could not have been more than eight years old. What was she doing here all by herself? Sakura kneeled by the fire and the girl opened her eyes.

Girl: Who…who are you?

Sakura: (smiling warmly) I am Sakura and that is Sanosuke. We got thrown off of our ship when the storm hit.

Girl: (sneezing) Achoo! I'm Miaka. Achoo!

Sakura: Well Miaka, we need to get you dried off. (sets her down close to the fire)

Sano throws his shirt to Sakura. She sees that he has already put his pants back on.

Sanosuke: She can wear this, it's pretty dry.

Sakura helps Miaka out of her wet clothes and wraps Sano's shirt around her. Then she puts her own clothes back on, which were almost completely dry themselves. After laying out Miaka's clothes on a rock near the fire Sakura returns to her side.

Sakura: Do you feel any better now?

Miaka: Yes, thank you. The storm hit so suddenly I didn't know where else to go. I always come to play in this cave when I am sad or lonely. I love coming to this side of the island to play…

Sakura and Sanosuke's eyes met…

Sakura: (hopefully) Do you live around here?

Miaka: Yes. I live on the other side of the island. Usually my older brother and I come here together, but I was mad at him today so I left the house when no one was looking. I was so mad that I just ran and ran. When the storm hit I realized that I was more than halfway here so I kept going. I knew that I would be safe if I made it to this cave.

Sanosuke: Wow kid, your parents must be worried.

Miaka: …I guess…

Sakura: Don't worry Miaka, we'll take you back as soon as the storm lets up. (putting her hand on Miaka's shoulder)

Miaka hugged Sakura around the waist and fell asleep in that position. When she was sure that Miaka was sound asleep Sakura removed the arm that was around her back and laid Miaka on her side. Sakura then lay on her own side and put and arm around Miaka. Sano laid across the fire from them. A smile lit his face as he thought, how sweet they looked. [_Wow, Sakura is a natural with kids._] With the smile still lingering on his lips Sanosuke fell asleep.

When Sano opened his eyes the next day he realized that it had stopped raining. He also realized that the last time he had eaten anything was almost twenty-four hours ago. The girls were still sound asleep so Sano quietly tiptoed around them. Sano went to the mouth of the cave and sat down. The sun was brilliant. He had to shield his eyes at first. When Sano's eyes adjusted to the light he realized that they must have really slept in. Judging by the position of the sun it was almost noon. He looked back over his shoulder at the ladies and decided to give them a few more minutes.

Miaka woke up feeling an incredible warmth. She looked up and realized that Sakura had held her all night. Miaka put her arms around Sakura and hugged her tight. Sakura screamed and Miaka shrunk back, alarmed. Sakura quickly realized what happened and explained about her wounds to Miaka. Miaka gave her a much more gentle hug this time and then put her own clothes on. Sakura was extremely sore. It hurt to move, let alone walk, but Sakura had to grin and bear it. They needed to take Miaka home and find out what happened to the ship; what happened to their friends.

The three of them set out for Miaka's village hoping to return Mika to her family and to find word of their friends.


	2. Bliss and Tragedy

**Chapter 02 - Bliss and Tragedy **

During the storm the ship that Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko were on had been able to dock at the nearest port.  They ended up in a little village called Kyukoku.  All three of them shared a room at the local inn and wondered what could have happened to Sakura and Sanosuke.

The next morning Yahiko was up bright and early.  He said he wanted to explore the village and off he went.  Kaoru was so sick with worry that she couldn't get out of bed.  Kenshin brought her some breakfast, kissed her lightly on the forehead, and told her he was going to ask around for any word of Sano and Sakura.  With that he left.  Kaoru lay in bed hoping for the best but thinking the worst.

--------------------------

Miaka walked between Sanosuke and Sakura holding their hands.  Every now and then she would skip happily along the beach picking up seashells and throwing them back in the water.  Then finally a small village became visible. 

Miaka:  That's it!  That's my village!  Let's go!

Miaka dashed toward the buildings in the horizon.  Sakura and Sanosuke looked at each other exhausted.  Neither had the energy to run.  They quickened their pace just enough to not lose sight of Miaka, but that was all they could muster.  Sano could tell that Sakura was in a lot of pain and that she was obviously trying to hide it.  He wished there was something he could do.

Once they reached the edge of town they realized that their first estimate had been mistaken.  The village was actually quite large.  Miaka was standing in front of one of the houses that bordered this breathtaking village.  When Sakura and Sano came close enough Miaka opened the door and greeted her parents.

Miaka: MOM!!!!!  DAD!!!!! I'M HOME!!!!!

Miaka's mother came to the door with a mixed expression of confusion, anger, and relief.  She picked up Miaka and smothered her with kisses.  It wasn't until she put her down that she noticed the two strangers at the door.  Without warning she hugged them both and ushered them into the house.  Sakura and Sanosuke told their story of how they got thrown off the ship and found the cave.  They also told the story of how they came upon Miaka and took care of her.  Miaka's mother would not let Sakura or Sano leave without feeding them a huge meal.  It was finally time to go, Miaka and her family wished them luck in finding their friends.  They said their goodbyes and Sano and Sakura set out to find the others.

------------------------------------

Sano and Sakura walked along silently for a while, then Sano stopped and turned to her.

Sanosuke: Sakura, you were really great with her.

Sakura: (slightly blushing) Really?  I'm just glad we could return her safely to her parents. 

Sanosuke: (gently grabbing both of Sakura's hands in his) Sakura…

Sanosuke looked deeply into Sakura's eyes and he felt at peace.  He knew at that moment he would do anything for her.  He knew he loved her.  Sano leaned forward and gently kissed Sakura's soft lips.  Sakura was pleasantly surprised and the kiss lasted for what seemed like a blissful eternity.  Then out of nowhere they heard a familiar, yet annoying voice.

Yahiko:  Ew!!!!  What are you guys doing back there?  You were smooching weren't you!  Gross!

Sanosuke calmly walked over to Yahiko, punched him in the head, and walked away with his hands in his pockets and his head down.

Sakura stood there paralyzed.  [_Did that actually happen?  Did we really just kiss…?_]  All the feeling went out of Sakura's legs as she slid down the wall of the alley they had been standing in.  As Sakura sat on the dusty ground she didn't notice the pain in her back, she didn't notice that Sano was gone, she didn't notice the little boy pulling her hair…wait a minute…

SMACK!!!

Yahiko: OW!!!!  What's wrong with you???  I was just trying to get your attention.

Sakura: Huh?

Sakura's senses came rushing back to her at once.  The first person she saw was Yahiko and he had a red handprint on the side of his face.  She had just enough time to think, [_I wonder how that got there?_] before the pain came screaming back.

Sakura: Owww!!!! (doubled over in pain)

Yahiko: (not sure what to do) Um… Sakura, what's wrong…?

Sakura could no longer deny her pain.  Whatever methods she had been using to suppress it were no longer working.  She did not think she could stand, much less walk.

Sakura: (painfully) It's… my back…

Yahiko could see that fresh blood had begun to soak the back of her shirt.  [_Oh man, what am I gonna do?_]

Yahiko: Can you walk?  I can help you back to the inn.

As Yahiko tried to help Sakura up she screamed in pain.  This made his whole body tremble and he practically dropped her.  Instead, he was able to steady himself and set Sakura gently on ground.  [_I can't do this on my own I need to get help._] 

Yahiko: Wait here, I'm gonna go get Kenshin.

Sakura muttered something that was close enough to an agreement and Yahiko took off running.  [_Man, where did Sano run off to at a time like this?_]  He kept running. 

------------------------------------

Sano was sitting in a local restaurant drinking tea when he saw Yahiko run past.  [_It's always something with that kid._]  Little did he know that Sakura was in danger.  Sano was absorbed in his own thoughts and he figured he would meet up with everyone later. 

------------------------------------

Sakura had passed out from the overwhelming amount of pain in her back.  She lay sprawled out on the dirt in an alley in the village of Kyukoku.  As Sakura lay unconscious in the alley, she wasn't alone.  Someone, or something lingered in the shadows.

------------------------------------

Yahiko had been running so fast he felt as if his legs would fall off.  The inn was finally in sight.  [_Kenshin will know what to do._] Yahiko reaches the inn and runs up to the room only to discover Kaoru… alone and asleep.

Yahiko: (shaking Kaoru to wake her up) WAKE UP!!!!!!

Kaoru: Huh?  What is it…?

Yahiko: (panting, trying desperately to catch his breath)   Sa…kura… alley… needs… help…

Kaoru: (gasping) Come on!

Kaoru grabs the little boy's arm and practically drags him out of the inn.

Kaoru: Where is she?!

They run back to the alley where Sakura had been left unconscious.  Kaoru couldn't believe that the guys were nowhere to be found.  She would have a bone to pick with them later. 

---------------------------------------

When the coast was clear, the creature in the shadows quickly snatched up Sakura and carried her off to his master.  The day was turning into dusk and what should have been a happy reunion was slowly turning into a horrible tragedy. 


	3. Sano's Rage

**Chapter 03 – Sano's Rage**

Kenshin is at a local fruit stand buying fresh fruit for Kaoru, hoping to cheer her up.  He has yet to find any word of Sanosuke or Sakura.  Suddenly Kenshin hears two people running down the street and he sees that it is Kaoru and Yahiko.  They run past him without a second look.  Immediately his sense of danger is heightened.  [_Something's going on…_]  Kenshin runs to catch up to them.  He calls out…

Kenshin:  Kaoru, Yahiko, what's going on?

Kaoru slows her pace but doesn't stop. 

Kaoru: There is no time to explain, just follow us.

Kenshin does what he's told.

In a local restaurant a rude out of towner is sitting by the window scarfing down his food.  This time he notices a group of people running by.  This time a red flag goes off in his mind.  [_Sakura… Why isn't she with them?!_]  Sano dashes out of the restaurant without paying his bill, trying desperately to catch up with everyone.

The group finally reaches the alley, but no one is there.  It is completely deserted.  Sano catches up and the group slowly turns to face him.  Sano tries to catch his breath, he notices the panic in everyone's eyes.  He can't quite put his finger on it…

Sanosuke: Sakura!  Where is she?

The group seems to be speechless.  Sano grows pale.  He sees drying blood on the wall and the imprint of Sakura's body in the dirt.  [_This doesn't make sense!  Where is she?!_]

Sanosuke: She was fine when I left.  Yahiko was here… (turning toward Yahiko, then grabbing him)  (totally losing it) WHERE IS SHE?!  WHERE IS SHE YOU LITTLE BRAT?!

Yahiko: Ow!  You're hurting me! (squirming, trying break free of Sano's grip)

Kaoru: Sano stop it!  It's not his fault.  Yahiko told me that after you wandered off Sakura's back became too painful for her to endure.  She couldn't walk and he couldn't move her.  Yahiko came to the inn to get me.  We ran into Kenshin on the way.

Sano slowly let go of Yahiko and took a step backwards.  His eyes were wide with horror at what he'd done.  [_Of course it wasn't Yahiko's fault.  It was mine.  I left her here.  I assumed she'd be alright.  IDIOT!  I knew she was in pain, just not how much…_]  Sano took another step backwards.  He was shaking.

Sanosuke: My fault…it was my fault…

Kenshin had never seen Sano like this, but Kaoru and Yahiko have; when he fought Koyama.  They knew that Sano was losing it, but they weren't sure that they knew how to bring him back. 

Sano was still muttering to himself.  His head was spinning.  [_Why did I leave her?_]  Sano punches the brick wall of the alley, hard enough to make his knuckles bleed.  [_It was my pride…My stupid PRIDE!_]  Sano punches the wall again, harder.  More blood trickles down the wall and joins the drying blood that was left by Sakura's injured back.  Sano watches the blood drip from his hand.  He raises his fist to punch the wall a third time…  But something stopped him.  Kaoru slid between Sanosuke and the wall, and she was in tears.

Kaoru: Sano, please stop.  Please… This isn't going to help us find Sakura.

As Sano stood there, watching Kaoru cry, his heart ached.  Sano's anger left him and he embraced Kaoru. 

Sanosuke: I'm sorry… I'm so sorry.

Sano closed his eyes tight, trying to hold back a few tears of his own.  Kenshin and Yahiko, who have never been too good with the emotional stuff, just stood there and watched.  When Kaoru let go of Sanosuke, she knew that the old Sano had returned.  Yet, still, he seemed changed somehow, in a way that Kaoru could not put her finger on.  Kaoru dried her eyes with the back of her sleeve, looked up at Sano and spoke.

Kaoru: Lets go get her.

Sano smiled and nodded in agreement.  Although Kenshin was confused as to what just happened between Sanosuke and Kaoru, he was not confused as of what to do next.  He noticed some tracks leading out of the alley, which didn't look like they belonged to anyone in the group.    

Kenshin: Oro… Um shouldn't we follow these tracks?

Sanosuke: Tracks?!

Sano was so busy blaming himself for Sakura's disappearance he didn't even think to look for clues.

Sanosuke: Lets go!

The group follows the tracks high into the mountains beyond the village.  Dusk turns into night and the group must rest before continuing their journey.  They set up camp to sleep for the night, but Sano insists on pushing on.  He goes alone and no one tries to stop him.


	4. An Old Rival Returns

**Chapter 04 – An Old Rival Returns**

Sakura wakes up alone in a strange room. She notices that her wounds have been attended to and that she feels well rested. Her memory is cloudy for the day before. Sakura searches her mind for the previous days events. [_Sano and I were walking… We stopped in an alley to talk and… we… we kissed!_] A smile lit her face.[_That's right. We kissed and then… Then Yahiko came… Ah! That must mean the others are alright! Great!_] Sakura got out of bed and went to the door. At first she though she was still half asleep, but no, she was locked in. The events of the previous day came crashing down around her. The smile left her face. [_What really happened yesterday…? Was kissing Sano only a dream? Where am I?_]

Sakura: WHERE AM I?!

------------------------------------

Sano quickly and silently followed the tracks. Fatigue was starting to set in, but he kept going. He had to find his beloved. His soul mate. He had to find Sakura. Then suddenly, for no apparent reason Sano felt a sharp pain in his heart. It was as if Sakura was calling out to him. He knew he was on the right track and kept going.

------------------------------------

A mysterious voice came out of a weird box in the corner of Sakura's room. She had never seen anything like it.

Mysterious voice: Welcome my dear. I trust you slept well.

Sakura: [_Have I heard that voice before…? I'm not sure…_] Who…? Or what are you? And where am I?!

Mysterious voice: How rude of me not to introduce myself. Here I though you would have already guessed my identity by now. My name is Akiyama Hotori. Thanks to you and your friends I had to build a new base, after I broke out of prison of course.

Sakura's breath catches in her chest. She gasps. For a moment no words would come out.

Sakura: No… No, it can't be.

Akiyama: Oh, but it is.

Sakura: Wha- What do you want with me?

Akiyama: My dear child. Good help is so hard to find these days. I want you to fight for me.

Sakura: (horrified) NEVER!

Akiyama: Tisk, tisk, never say never…


	5. Breaking Point

**Chapter 05 – Breaking Point**

Kenshin's group wakes up at the first sign of daybreak. Kenshin is plagued by a sense of urgency and the feeling of evil seems to linger in the cold mountain air. Kaoru shivers. Perhaps she also senses that something is wrong. The group makes their way up the trail now able to follow Sano's footprints (which were much easier to track). Kaoru prayed that Sano had made it there in time. But something felt _wrong_.

------------------------------------

Sano finally reached the place where the tracks ended. They seemed to go into a cave that looked as though it were deserted. However, Sano knew better. He had been in this situation before. Suddenly a cloaked assailant emerged from the shadows and lunged toward him. Sano countered with a kick that sent the assailant flying toward the wall of the cave. Sano's attacker gave a cry of pain that tugged at his heart. The assailant's hood came down and Sano could now see that he had kicked his beloved into the wall. Sano was momentarily paralyzed with disbelief. It was Sakura… and yet it wasn't. Her eyes. They were void of all emotion. Sakura the assailant got to her feet. She attacked and missed.

Sanosuke: What…

Sakura attacked again, and hit. Sano toppled backwards, still not believing what it is he is seeing.

Sanosuke: (stunned) What's wrong with you?

Sakura offered no answer and continued to attack. Sanosuke dodged. His adrenalin was pumping. [_What am I supposed to do? I can't fight her. But if I keep trying to dodge her attacks, she'll eventually ware me down._] Sano misses another blow.

Sanosuke: Sakura, its me Sanosuke… Don't you remember me?

Still no answer. Sano is exhausted. He continues trying to talk some sense into Sakura while dodging her attacks; but nothing seems to be working. Sakura lands another hit. Sano is thrown to the floor. Sano sees his friends coming up in the background. Sano has just enough time to avoid Sakura's next move and to yell at Kenshin to stop. Kenshin had used his incredible speed to move in behind Sakura. He could have taken her down with one swing of his reverse blade sword. Kenshin stopped mid-swing. Kaoru stands there horrified.

Sanosuke: Kenshin, let ME handle this.

Sano ducks and misses yet another attack. Kenshin backs off.

Kaoru: Kenshin, what's going on here?

Kenshin: Something sinister, that much I know.

A voice rang out through the mountainside. A voice Sanosuke recognized at once.

Akiyama: What is taking so long girl, KILL HIM!

Akiyama's voice seemed to come from everywhere at once, yet he was nowhere in sight. The sound of Akiyama's voice fueled Sano's anger toward him. [_He did this to her… I'll make him pay!_] He had to get Sakura back. Sano counters her next attack and knocks her down. Big mistake. Sakura comes at him full force. Sano gets hit eight, nine, ten times. Sano loses count. All her attacks were direct hits. Defensive maneuvers had never been Sano's strong suit. He had to act fast. Without thinking, Sano grabbed Sakura's badly bruised wrist. Grabbed and squeezed. Sakura stopped. For an instant a glimmer of recognition flashed in her eyes. Then it was gone as quickly as it came. Sakura surprised Sano with a kick to the chin. He let go and staggered backward before Sakura landed another kick to his ribcage. [_She must have been holding back before…_] Sano knows his time is growing short. [_If Sakura uses her secret attack on me then that's it…_] When Sakura rushes toward him, Sano shocks her (and everyone) with an embrace that pins her arms to her side. Sakura struggles to get free. Sanosuke whispers into her ear, so that only she can hear.

Sanosuke: Sakura, I love you.

Then he kisses her, right there in front of everyone. Sakura struggles for only a moment longer. All her strength seemed to leave her and she falls to her knees. Sano kneels down beside her. When he looks into her eyes he knows that she's back.

Sakura: Sano… Do you really…?

Sano smiles and nods. Sakura hugs him and begins to cry. Sano hugs her back, he doesn't want to let go. His feelings of guilt from the previous day return with credence.

Sanosuke: I'm so sorry… for hurting you… for leaving you in that alley. If only I had stayed with you… none of this would of-

Sakura: (putting her hands on his face) Sano, none of this was your fault. I have you to thank for saving me… (quietly) and for loving me.

They embrace again and when they look around they notice that Kenshin is missing. Kaoru explains that Kenshin went after Akiyama. Sano stands up.

Sanosuke: Akiyama!

Kaoru and Sakura look at Sano with questioning eyes. Sano looks at Sakura and knows at that moment, that he cannot leave her.

Sanosuke: Kaoru, Yahiko, please go after Kenshin. I need to stay here with Sakura.

Sanosuke sits back down. Sakura smiles. Kaoru and Yahiko enter the cave.

------------------------------------

The cave initially appears to be nothing out of the ordinary. Then Kaoru and Yahiko enter a huge room that is beyond description. It's breathtaking and terrible at the same time. Yahiko and Kaoru look at each other, then back at the room. There are strange gadgets that the two couldn't even begin to comprehend. They make their way across the room and find a staircase leading down.

------------------------------------

When Sano sat next to her, Sakura could see the exhaustion in his eyes, the bruises on his body, the pained way in which he walked. Now, it was her turn to apologize to him.

Sakura: Sano, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble. I'm sorry that I hurt you so badly.

Sanosuke: (still dealing with his own feelings of guilt) Don't. Sakura… don't apologize. (Gently holding her wrist with the ever-worsening bruise. Then, purposefully looking into Sakura's eyes.) Besides… you're worth it.

Color rose in Sakura's cheeks as she smiled shyly at Sanosuke.

------------------------------------

At the bottom of the staircase Yahiko and Kaoru find a long hallway with innumerable closed doors on either side. What terrible things lay behind those doors was anyone's guess. Kaoru did not care to find out. Noises were coming from the far end of the hallway. They decide to investigate.

------------------------------------

Sano and Sakura sat together silently for a while. Neither wanting to spoil the moment with words. Finally, Sano spoke, he had to know.

Sanosuke: Sakura… Do you know what happened to you…? I mean… do you remember?

Sakura had been waiting for this question. And yes, she did remember. At least most of it. That was the horrible part.

Sakura: Well, where do I start? I guess when Yahiko left to get help I must have passed out. The next thing I remembered was waking up in a room inside that cave. Of course I didn't know where I was at the time. Then I heard a voice speaking to me through some sort of box. That creeped me out. Akiyama told me to join his forces, I refused. Then… this is where things get a little hazy… I heard laughter on the other end of that box thing and then a piercing sound came through. I thought my head was going to explode! I couldn't get out of the room, I was trapped. I could barely move. Then… I saw these images… it was like the room was spinning… I thought I was going crazy!

Sano could see how difficult this was for her and he held her hand. Grateful for the gesture, Sakura took a deep breath and continued.

Sakura: And I could hear his voice… that awful voice… Telling me to join him. Telling me that it would all be okay if I just did what he said. I covered my ears and closed my eyes but the images and words would not leave me. Then… I'm not really sure what happened… or how much time went by, but the next thing I know… I had no control over my body. It's hard to explain… I was completely under this guys control… it was like I was a prisoner in my own body. I tried to speak but couldn't. I tried to move but nothing happened. I was screaming and screaming, but my lips didn't move at all.

A shudder ran through Sakura's entire body. Sano gently embraced her. The thought that Akiyama had mastered mind control was too horrible to fathom. But Sakura was living proof, wasn't she?

Sanosuke: Sakura… I can't begin to imagine how horrible that must have been for you.

Sakura begins to shiver all over and Sano holds her a little tighter. Sakura can't hold back the tears any longer.

Sakura: I don't know what I would have done if I had actually... if I had actually killed you…

Sakura began to cry even harder. Holding Sakura, listening to her story, feeling her pain. It was difficult for Sano to endure. [_How could someone do this to another human being? I can't let him get away with this!_] Sano was growing infuriated just thinking about it.

Sanosuke: He won't get away with this… He can't… Sakura, we can't let him hurt anyone else like this.

Sakura: (noticing that he is starting to get worked up) I know but-

Sanosuke: BUT WHAT?!

Sakura: (calmly) We are both on the brink of physical and emotional exhaustion. What good are we going to be able to do like this? He would have the upper hand for sure. What if… [_What if Akiyama was able to gain control of me again?_]

That last thought was too terrible to give voice to. Another shiver wracks Sakura 's body. Sano is silent. [_She's right. Why is she always right?_]

------------------------------------

Kaoru and Yahiko make their way down the long hallway. When they reach the end of the hallway they realize it is a dead end. No Kenshin.

Kaoru: (exasperated) Where is he?

They can still hear the strange noises, but can't tell where they are coming from. Yahiko decides to try the door on his right. The knob turned easily. Luckily, Kaoru was able to grab him by the back of his shirt and pull him back before he took that first step.

Yahiko: Hey what's the big idea?!

Kaoru: You idiot!!! Why don't you watch where you are going?!

Yahiko looked down and saw that the door had opened into a gigantic snake pit. Yahiko's face turned completely white.

Yahiko: Man, what kind of place is this?

Kaoru examines the door to her left. She presses her ear against it and seems satisfied.

Kaoru: It's gotta be this one.

Kaoru turns the knob slowly and peeks into the room. The good news is that this is the correct room. The bad news is what was going on behind that door. Kaoru couldn't believe her eyes. She was paralyzed by what she saw. Kenshin was on his knees with his head in his hands. The reverse blade sword lay in front of him on the ground. [_What's wrong with him…?_] Strange sounds came out of a box mounted to the wall and Akiyama was there shouting commands at Kenshin and whipping him when he didn't respond. [_Kenshin looks so helpless…_]

Yahiko: What are we waiting for?!

Kaoru realized that they had to act fast. It seemed that the noise box on the wall had a lot to do with Kenshin's current condition.

Kaoru: Ok, you break that box. I'll distract Akiyama.

They rush in. Kaoru swings at Akiyama with her wooden sword. The attack misses but Akiyama is distracted long enough for Yahiko to do his job. As soon as the noise ceased Akiyama seemed frightened, but not of the two who had just burst into the room. Akiyama was frightened of the man he was hoping to break. The man who had picked up his reverse blade sword. The man whose gaze had frozen him in the spot where he was standing.

Kaoru took one look at Kenshin and knew that the Battousai had returned. Kenshin went on the attack. Kaoru screamed. In fact, she didn't think she would ever stop.

------------------------------------

As Sakura and Sano sat outside they heard a piercing scream. With wide eyes they ran into the cave and made their way through the long hall. They stopped at the end of the hall where two doors lay open. One contained a pit of snakes; the other, a hysterical Kaoru, a pleading Yahiko, a bloody Akiyama, a broken black box, and The Battousai. Akiyama lay cowering in the corner, Sano ran in front of him to block Kenshin's blow.

Kenshin: MOVE!

Sanosuke: Enough Kenshin! This is not what you want!

Kenshin stood there, ready to strike. His breathing was heavy and fast. Those amber eyes full of hatred and pain glared at Sano from across the room. Sakura had moved in to take care of Kaoru.

Kenshin: I said MOVE!

Sanosuke: NO!

Kenshin struck at Sano and Sano countered. The girls embraced each other and Kaoru covered her eyes.

Sanosuke: No one wants this jerk dead more than I do! But taking life is not what we're about!

Kenshin lunged at Sano and hit his forearm. This time it was Sakura who cried out as Sano was knocked to his knees. Kaoru started shaking and couldn't stop. Sano painfully got to his feet.

Sanosuke: LOOK AT WHAT YOU ARE DOING!!! Look at Kaoru! LOOK AT HER!!!

Sano lands a kick to Kenshin's head, which knocks him to the floor. Kaoru's whimpers ring in his head. He looks at her shaking, crying, terrified. Terrified of him. Terrified because of him. [_Kaoru-dono… because of me you are in so much pain… you are the last person I wanted to hurt_._ I'm sorry._] Kenshin dropped his sword and closed his eyes. Kenshin brought both of his hands up to his face. He was in disbelief over what just happened. [_How could I have let the Battousai come out so easily? How could I have attacked Sano with the intent to kill him? How could I…?_]

As Kenshin lay on the floor everyone was quiet. No one was prepared for the events that transpired here today. How can anyone prepare for a day like this? Days like these leave scars that cannot be seen. They had all reached their breaking point.


	6. A Bond is Formed

**Chapter 06 – A Bond is Formed**

When Kenshin collected himself the group made their way out of the cave in silence with Akiyama in their custody. No one had the energy to mentally or verbally process the events of the day. Sure they would have to talk about what happened, just not now. Everyone was physically and emotionally drained. Is it possible that this was all just a bad dream? Two of the group knew the reality of the situation all too well.

When they made it back to the inn the group immediately fell asleep. Well, everyone except Kenshin, who insisted on waiting with Akiyama until the police came to take him away. Kenshin's gaze was more than enough to keep Akiyama quiet. There was so much that Kenshin wanted to, yet dare not ask this man. Not tonight. Emotions were still high and Kenshin could feel the adrenalin running through his veins. Just looking at Akiyama made Kenshin's blood boil. Too much had gone on to even begin to process.

Kenshin didn't want to think about the day's events but he couldn't help himself. [_What happened to me today? How did I end up attacking Sano and not even care?_] The day's events played over and over again in Kenshin's mind like an old record. Kenshin could see himself following Akiyama into a dark room. [_Akiyama didn't stand a chance against me. I had him beat!_] Then, in Kenshin's mind, everything slowed down. Akiyama was up against a wall, his left arm stretched out and pushed a button… a button that sent Kenshin into his personal hell. [_What was that noise?! It paralyzed me. I had to hold my head to keep it from splitting apart. I was forced to my knees…_] Then Akiyama's words echoed in Kenshin's mind [_"You will obey me. Tell me I am your master!" It was physically impossible to respond, even if I wanted to! Then came the whip…_] Kenshin touched his back where most of the blood had dried. He grimaced at pain he had reawakened. [_By the fourth time I wanted to respond. I wanted to say anything to make him stop… do anything to make him stop. I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. I was coming apart. I could feel it. The Battousai wanted out. HE wanted to kill this man and anyone who stood in HIS way. I didn't have the strength to stop HIM… I didn't want to stop HIM. I wanted out. I couldn't take it anymore. I was slipping and HE took over._] The verbal abuse and the beating went on and on. [_I didn't even notice that Kaoru and Yahiko had entered the room. All I remember is that the noise suddenly stopped and I, rather HE, could move again. HE didn't waist any time. The Battousai grabbed his sword and struck Akiyama in the chest. HE was relentless. Over and over again, the attacks kept coming. It was as if I was watching myself from outside of my body. I screamed in my head for HIM to stop, but HE didn't. HE wouldn't. Then I heard it… Kaoru's scream. It struck me like a knife in the heart. I screamed right along with her. I pleaded for HIM to stop. HE paused for a second… no more. HE wanted blood, Akiyama's blood, and HE wouldn't stop until HE got it._] Kenshin cringed, thinking of Kaoru, of how much he hurt her, of how helpless he was to stop. [_Then Sano came in and stood right in front of Akiyama! In my mind I begged him to move. I yelled at him to move! I knew that HE didn't care who HE killed. The words actually came out this time, I was grateful... But Sano didn't move._] In his mind Kenshin replayed the scene where he attacked Sano. [_Sano's gotten better…_ _he countered that first attack, but I got him with the second one didn't I?_] A look of painful bemusement came over Kenshin's face. [_I don't know how he did it, but he got me in the end. Come to think of it, he saved Sakura and me in the same day… He's changed a lot since the first day we met. He's really grown up… I owe that guy my life._] Kenshin's mind turns to the end of the battle. [_When Sano hit me the Battousai backed off. I was finally able to reclaim control of my body. Then I saw Kaoru… her whole body was shaking… she saw the whole thing. Kaoru… how could I have hurt you so much? My mind just went on overload. I couldn't apologize, I couldn't explain. I don't want to hurt her anymore._]

Kenshin looked up at Akiyama; no it wasn't a look, it was a hateful glare full of destruction and contempt. Akiyama saw a flash of yellow in those eyes and shrunk back in his seat. Kenshin just wanted this guy out of his sight.

The police chief finally came and Kenshin gave him the abridged version of the group's first encounter with Akiyama along with what took place only a few hours ago. The police chief left with Akiyama in custody. As much as Kenshin wanted to sleep, it was apparent to him that he had some more thinking to do. Kenshin left the inn.

Sakura woke up in a cold sweat. She had had a terrible nightmare. In her dream she was once again fighting Sano under Akiyama's command. Only this time, she had killed him. Sano's body went limp in a matter of seconds. Internally she was weeping while the external Sakura wore a sinister smile. The Sakura in her dreams was unstoppable. She glanced over to where Sanosuke was snoring heavily. She was extremely relieved to see that indeed, it had just been a very bad dream. However she couldn't shake the feeling of helplessness that accompanied the dream. When she got out of bed Sakura realized that she was still wearing the black garb that Akiyama had given her to wear. It made her sick. She quickly changed into her martial arts uniform. She didn't care that it was torn and stained with blood. Anything was better that. Sakura kicked the discarded clothes into the corner of the room and quietly made her way outside. [_A run will help me clear my mind. I can get some new clothes tomorrow._]

Sakura's mind immediately turned to the day's events. [_What happened to me? What was that strange sound that Akiyama used on me? How could a simple noise completely cripple someone?_] She could hear Akiyama's voice, it haunted her like a ghost. [_"Pledge your allegiance to me! You will address me as master!"_] A shudder ran through Sakura's body. She was unaware of this as she kept running, and kept thinking. [_At first I was able to protest, but then, the sound kept getting louder… With any form of defiance or non-response the sound just got louder and louder. I couldn't move. I could barely think. I thought my head was going to explode… I thought I was going to go crazy. Akiyama's laughter in the background didn't help matters. I feel like that sound will be burned into my psyche forever…_] Another shudder went unnoticed as Sakura continued to run. [_How long did it take? It seemed like an eternity… It seemed like no time at all. I remember my body rising. The noise was still there but it wasn't as terrible anymore. It was like I was a passenger on a train. I was a passenger in my body. I could watch the scenery, but I couldn't stop the train. Then I spoke. I couldn't believe the words coming out of my mouth! I was horrified! My body pledged its allegiance to Akiyama while I internally protested. I yelled at myself to stop but nothing seemed to work. Why? Why couldn't I stop myself?_] Sakura continued to try and make sense of the situation. __[_Then Akiyama brought me that squirrel and had me kill it. crack "Easy. What's next?"_] A chill ran up Sakura's spine. She didn't want to think about the rest of it, but it was like trying not to look at a train wreck. It was impossible. [_Heck, I probably would have stood on my head if he asked me to, its not like I could help myself._] A sarcastic sneer took over Sakura's face. [_Then came the command I had dreaded… "Kill the one who wears the wicked symbol on his back." NO! NEVER! I had screamed in my mind, but to no avail. The words that came out of my mouth made me ill… "Yes master." I wanted to die. At that moment I wanted to die. But how do you kill yourself when you have no control over your body?_] It was an awful kind of irony that Sakura would just assume live without.

Still lost in her thoughts she bumped into something on the beach. Rubbing her head she looks across from her. With an equally dazed expression sits Kenshin. He must have a lot on his mind too. [_That's right… Akiyama was trying to control him too…_]

Sakura: Kenshin. I guess I'm not the only one who couldn't sleep huh?

Kenshin smiled his shy smile.

Kenshin: Actually, I haven't even tried yet.

Sakura looks at him with wide eyes for a moment. Then she smiles.

Sakura: Well… I guess that's better than dealing with the nightmare I had…

Kenshin: Sakura…

Sakura: Forget it. (talking about her dream was the last thing she wanted to do) What are you doing out here?

Kenshin: My guess is the same thing you are.

Sakura was quiet for a while. Then she spoke.

Sakura: Kenshin…? Do you think anyone can ever understand?

Kenshin looks at her with great interest.

Sakura: I mean… Do you know what its like to be a prisoner in your own body… to be trapped within your own soul. Can anyone every really know how that feels, how maddening that can be?!

Kenshin realizes for the first time that Sakura's ordeal gave her incredible insight into something that he thought he was alone in. Kenshin experiences simultaneous feelings of elation and anguish. He is thrilled to have someone who knows what he is going through, yet he is saddened by the pain Sakura will carry around with her for the rest of her life. A pain Kenshin knows all to well.

Kenshin: Sakura, I too know what it is like to feel trapped in your own body. To have no control over what you do. But not just because of today. I have felt that way for some time.

Sakura looks at him surprised. Kenshin continues his story, it feels good to get it off his chest. To talk to someone who knows what he is going through. To someone who has been there. Kenshin tells the story of his other side and how in extreme circumstances, the Battousai becomes uncontrollable. It is obvious that this resonates with Sakura and he keeps talking. It's always been hard for Kenshin to open up, but he never met anyone who could understand him on the same level. Once he started he couldn't stop. Tonight Kenshin needed to talk. He has been alone with his thoughts for far to long. Sakura is an excellent listener. The pain Kenshin has gone through is a hundred times worse than what she went through tonight. Sakura's heart goes out to him.

Sakura: That must be so awful for you… I can't imagine going through that again. Kenshin, what does it take… what does it take to get out of it?

Kenshin: (unsure of what she means) What do you…?

Sakura: I mean… why can't we bring ourselves out of it…? Why are we trapped…?

Kenshin has often asked himself this same question and did not have an answer.

Sakura: (almost to her self) Why do we hurt the ones we love…?

Kenshin is momentarily speechless. [_How did she know I was thinking the same thing? Why does it always work out that way?_]

Sakura: I saw the hurt in your eyes when you looked at Kaoru after the fight with Akiyama… I know it practically killed you to see her in so much pain.

Kenshin couldn't respond. Sakura continued.

Sakura: At least you didn't physically attack her… At least your body wasn't trying to kill her…

Kenshin had a pained look on his face. He grabbed at his chest. Sakura went over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. [_She doesn't know… I didn't tell her about Tomoe…_] Kenshin tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out.

Sakura: Kenshin…

Kenshin took a deep breath. Some of the pain in his chest subsided. [_I might as well tell her, I've told her so much already._] With another deep breath Kenshin began to speak.

Kenshin: When I was very young, before I met Kaoru, when I was still the Battousai… I was put in a situation… I was determined to kill this guy… nothing was going to stop me. When I moved in for the kill… my wife at the time… Tomoe… she stood in front of the guy. I didn't know until it was too late… it was too late… she died by my hand.

Sakura's heart bled for him. She could only imagine the pain, the anguish he went through. Luckily, she _could_ _only_ imagine. It wasn't difficult. Especially after the nightmare she had had. Sakura embraced Kenshin and he rested his head on her shoulder. It has been a long time since he had shed any tears, but he shed them now. Sakura held him. She knows what it is like to attack the one you love, but she was lucky… Sano was still alive. Sano had saved her. She held Kenshin and helped him to contain his torment. When Kenshin was able to collect himself they continued to talk. Sakura could sense that there was more that he was not saying, so she confronted him.

Sakura: Kenshin, I sense that there is a lot of pain in you that got reawakened today. It must be especially agonizing knowing that you hurt Kaoru… You wouldn't be thinking about leaving would you…? Huh, wanderer?

Kenshin's eyes widened with disbelief. [_How did she know…?_]

Kenshin: How… how did you…?

Sakura: It was just a hunch… I was thinking the same thing myself. Just keep running; never look back.

Sakura lay on the beach and looked up at the stars. Kenshin was completely shocked. [_How can she be thinking the same thing…?_] Sakura let out a heavy sigh before continuing.

Sakura: I don't think anything is going to be the same for any of us after this. I don't know how I am going to face Sano tomorrow. I don't know if I can handle dreaming about this for the rest of my life… hearing Akiyama laughing in the background… But I can't run from it. It's left a scar on me, but I am going to deal with it. I am going to face Sano and own up to what happened. I know that you don't want to hurt Kaoru anymore, but I also know that you won't be happy on your own. And if you leave it will only hurt her more. She needs you Kenshin. Besides… some things are worth fighting for…

Kenshin and Sakura talked until dawn. They were alike in a lot of ways. They both needed someone to confide in. Their heavy hearts needed some weight taken off and they were able to provided that for one another. Kenshin walked back with Sakura to the inn and had his wounds taken care of. In a way, you can say that they saved each other that night.


	7. Some Things Don’t Change

**Sano Diaries 07 – Some Things Don't Change**

Sakura thankfully had a peaceful, dreamless sleep. When she woke up she was happy to see Kenshin asleep on his futon in the corner. [_I guess he found something worth fighting for._] A smile touched Sakura's lips. Then she realized that she would have to face Sano today. Suddenly she didn't feel so good. Sakura sunk back into bed. [_How can I face him… what am I supposed to say?_]

----------

Sano, Kaoru, and Yahiko went to a local restaurant near the inn. Kaoru looked wrecked. She had had an emotional couple of days; first she had to worry about her sister, then Kenshin. Everyone was more quiet than usual today. No one knew where to start. Sano was even picking at his food. Yahiko tried to lighten the mood by saying something stupid. Kaoru punched him in the head. At least some things don't change.

Kaoru broke the silence by asking about the previous day.

Kaoru: Sano… what happened? What happened yesterday? I haven't been able to put it all together.

Sano knew he had to do his best to explain what Sakura had told him. Even though he was still trying to put it all together himself. He told them everything he could remember. Kaoru was taken aback.

Kaoru: Is that what Akiyama was doing when we found them… Poor Kenshin…

Despite how frightened she was yesterday, there was nothing but compassion in Kaoru's voice. Yahiko was still confused about what exactly happened.

Yahiko: But, if Kenshin had been hypnotized, why did he start attacking Akiyama?

Sanosuke: Because he wasn't hypnotized… at least not completely. Akiyama didn't anticipate the consequences of trying to hypnotize someone like Kenshin. My guess is that the Battousai came out because Kenshin felt helpless. Since Akiyama wasn't able finish doing whatever he was doing; the Battousai took over…

Kaoru: How did you know how to stop him?

Sanosuke: I didn't. I mean I kind of took my chances.

Kaoru looked confused.

Sanosuke: I bet on Kenshin's feelings for you. I knew that if anything could bring him back it would be you.

Kaoru blushed and looked at her plate.

Yahiko: (growing bored with the conversation) Oh, brother!

Yahiko starts scarfing down his food.

Kaoru: What about Sakura?

Sanosuke: Huh?

Kaoru: How did you know that it would work… what you did…

Now it was Sanosuke's turn to blush. His cheeks were on fire.

Sanosuke: Um, well…

Yahiko: (with his mouth full of food) ee id it eeor

Kaoru: (looking at Yahiko) What?

Just then Sano's rice bowel flew from across the table and hit Yahiko in the cheek. Kaoru looked back and forth between them. Sano got up and left.

----------

Back at the inn Kenshin is out cold, however, Sakura is playing opossum. When Sano enters the room, he sees right through her.

Sanosuke: Ok, get up.

Sakura: (putting her forefinger up to her lips) Shh! You'll wake up Kenshin.

Sanosuke: Alright, lets talk outside.

Sakura: Sure, no problem.

Sakura promptly pulls the blanket over her head, in hopes of trying to hide. Sano is not going for it. He grabs her by the leg and drags her out of the room.

Sakura: Hey! What's the big idea?!

Sanosuke: Sakura, we need to talk.

Sano's voice was more somber than usual and Sakura knew that this was serious. She followed him outside where they found a bench to sit on. Sakura looked down at her feet.

Sanosuke: Sakura… Sakura look at me.

Sakura: (still looking down) I can't, I don't deserve to.

Sanosuke: (letting out a sigh) Sakura… I'm sorry.

Sakura: (raising her head to look at him) What? No… I'm the one who's sorry...

Sanosuke: It was my fault. After our first kiss… I should have stayed with you then… I knew you were in pain. I should have brought you here. My pride, MY STUPID PRIDE! It almost made me lose you.

His words brought tears to her eyes.

Sakura: Sano… I don't know what to say. If it weren't for you…

The rest of her thought was too awful to finish. Sano held her as her tears began to flow.

Sakura: (pushing away from him) How could you ever forgive me…? How could you possibly…? I can't even forgive myself. I mean, what would I have done if I had actually… Sano I tried to kill you! I-

Sanosuke: No you didn't.

Sakura: What?!

Sanosuke: You could have killed me easily if that was your true intention. Although I hate to admit it, you are a better fighter than I am. I've seen you in action. You are practically unstoppable when you are serious. And against your secret techniques… well, I'm no match. I know that there was some part of you that was trying hard to save me. Some part of you that was holding back. That part of you is what allowed you to be saved.

Sakura couldn't speak.

Sanosuke: Its that part of you that I fell in love with. Sakura, what ever happened yesterday is over. I… I want to be with you. No matter what obstacles we have to overcome.

Sakura lovingly looked into Sano's eyes. They sat there on the bench with a quiet understanding. The burden of almost killing her love did not weigh as heavily on Sakura's heart. [_Is it true? Was I able to hold back?_] There was a small part of her, however, that was still afraid. Afraid of being taken control of again. Sakura put this thought out of her mind and replayed the words Sano had just said. [_No matter what obstacles we have to overcome… That's right. I want to be with him too. Some things are worth fighting for._]__

Sakura: Sano… These words are hard for me to say… I don't, I don't know where to begin… but I um, I-

Sanosuke kissed her. He knew what she was going to say and he was glad. He didn't want to deny his feelings anymore. He didn't want to pretend that nothing happened. He couldn't fight it. He loved her and he would die for her. He wasn't going to let his pride interfere with his feelings anymore. Nothing could stand in the way of their attraction. It was beyond their control.

Sakura's senses were heightened. She knew that this was no dream. Sano was real and he _was_ worth fighting for. Any doubts she may have had lingering just below surface immediately disappeared.

----------

After Kaoru saved Yahiko from choking on his food she made him tell her what was going on with Sano. Yahiko told her about seeing Sano and Sakura kiss in the alley before all the drama started. Suddenly it all made sense to Kaoru.

Kaoru: No wonder he was so angry. No wonder he knew how to save her… how to save Kenshin… is that what he meant?

Yahiko was once again confused. [_What the heck is Kaoru talking about?_] He didn't bother asking. Kaoru seemed lost in her thoughts. The two made their way back to the inn. Kenshin was STILL asleep.

Yahiko: Is he ok?

Kaoru didn't think so… Kenshin was asleep on his stomach. Judging by the torture Kenshin had suffered, Kaoru guessed that it would be a long time indeed before he would be able to sleep on his back again. Yahiko crawled up to him and stuck his face in Kenshin's. Kenshin startled awake and practically gave Yahiko a heart attack.

Kenshin: Oro?

Kaoru was relieved to see Kenshin awake. He looked much better than he did yesterday.

Kaoru: Kenshin…

Yahiko became annoyed with how mushy everyone had suddenly become and decided to leave. When he walked outside he saw Sano and Sakura sitting on a bench, looking into each other's eyes.

Yahiko: (to himself) Give me a break.

----------

Kaoru: Kenshin, I brought you some food.

Kenshin: Thank you Kaoru-dono.

Kenshin was in a lot of pain but it was nothing compared to what he had put Kaoru through emotionally. She looked as though she hadn't slept in days.

Kaoru: Kenshin…

She wasn't quite sure what she wanted to say. Her heart went out to him. [_If only I could take your pain away…_] Kaoru walked over to Kenshin and sat next to him. Then she smiled. Kenshin was grateful for that smile, grateful for her. She knew just what he needed. Looking at Kaoru, Kenshin knew that Sakura had been right, about everything. Kaoru needed him, but he needed her too.

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono, thank you for saving me.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin in quiet amazement. He continued.

Kenshin: You keep me grounded.

----------

Outside Sakura and Sanosuke were still sitting on the bench. Yahiko ran past while being chased by a local townswoman carrying a frying pan.

Sanosuke: It's always something with that kid.

Sakura: At least some things don't change.

With that, Sanosuke and Sakura walked into the inn, hand in hand.

**--The End--**


	8. Epilogue

**Chapter 08 – Epilogue**

The group never made it to their "vacation" destination. They decided they had had enough excitement for one trip and opted to return to Tokyo. Akiyama was moved to a maximum-security prison in Kyoto and was being kept in solitary confinement.

Back at the Kamiya Dojo things were returning to normal. Kenshin was doing the laundry. Kaoru was training with Yahiko in the dojo. Sakura and Sanosuke were arguing, and then making up again. They really were perfect for each other. Good thing too, because Kaoru couldn't think of anyone else on earth who would be able to put up with those two.

Sakura and Kenshin were also spending more time together, often looking as though they were engaged in serious conversation. Whatever happened to them in Kyukoku seemed to have bonded them in a way that was inexplicable. Kaoru also felt that her relationship with Kenshin had become much stronger. She wasn't sure exactly what it was, but when Kenshin was ready, she would be waiting. Right now Kaoru was content just having Kenshin here with her. Life was good.


End file.
